


Snowed In

by Smokeycut



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: A little piece I did for DCWLWWinter 2017. The prompt was, naturally, "snowed in".





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece I did for DCWLWWinter 2017. The prompt was, naturally, "snowed in".

The door was frozen shut.

Harper relayed the news to Cassandra, who was curled up on the bed in a mountain of blankets. Cassandra sighed, considered how much effort she’d have to put into opening the door, and decided it wasn’t worth it. Not with the several feet of snowfall that the radio had warned about.

“Think it’s Mister Freeze?” Harper wondered aloud, flopping down next to Cassandra. It was always Mister Freeze. Cassandra just shrugged, and moved towards her girlfriend, pulling the blankets and comforters with her. The shifting pile of comfort and softness quickly overwhelmed Harper, who simply laughed and welcomed it.

“Cold,” Cassandra said, wrapping her arms around Harper.

“I can tell! You’re freezing. How are you that cold, even with all of the blankets in the house?!”  
Cassandra shrugged again, and hugger Harper tighter.

“Warm,” she said. She pressed the side of her face against Harper’s chest, and Harper brought a hand up to Cassandra’s head. Black locks curled around her fingers as she held Cassandra.

Harper figured it was a good thing that the door was frozen shut.

•••

“We still visiting your folks tomorrow?” Harper asked between spoonfuls of soup. Cassandra had found a few cans of chicken noodle in the pantry and made use of them, since grocery shopping was an impossibility for the time being.

“Mm, Yes.” Cassandra nodded, feeling the sides of her bowl and adjusting her seat on the couch.

“Cool. Got nothing better to do on Christmas. Most years, Cullen and I just watched tv all day. It’ll be nice having more people to celebrate with. I got Dick this ugly pair of light up socks for that Secret Santa thing. Oh, you’re wearing that red dress, right? I got a jacket for myself that matches i-”

Cassandra reached over and took Harper’s hand, and she lost her train of thought immediately.

"Jeez, you’re cold,” Harper said with a chuckle.

“I know,” Cassandra told her, leaning in for a hug. “You’re warm. We balance.”

Harper held her like that for a few moments more, just enjoying the moment.

“I love you, angel,” she said softly.

“Love you too. Babe.”


End file.
